El complemento de la esperanza
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Cuando Kari pasa por un evento traumático, T.K. deberá hacerle honor a su emblema y emprender la misión por salvarla de los terrores que la persiguen. Post Adventure 02/Pre-Epílogo.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hello, hello! Pues, al fin he decidido publicar esta historia. Debía hacerlo, antes de que empezara Digimon Adventure Tri (¡estoy tan emocionada!). Mi infancia es esta serie, por _god's sake_, y siempre amé a estos dos, incluso sin saber lo que era shippear por ese entonces (?)

Como sea, espero que disfruten mi humilde intento por hacerle justicia a este par. Espero sus comentarios. Y está demás decir que nada del mundo de Digimon me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El complemento de la esperanza<br>**—_Prólogo_—**  
><strong>

—Patamon, despierta—dijo T.K. en un tono de voz algo elevado, esperando llamar la atención del Digimon que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

No recibió respuesta, ni siquiera sintió movimiento alguno por parte del aludido. T.K. optó por inclinar lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía caminando por los alrededores del jardín de flores, sintiendo el peso de Patamon cediendo hacia atrás y aguardando alguna reacción.

Y la obtuvo. Unos segundos antes de caer completamente, Patamon se despertó de improvisto y su primer impulso fue sostenerse del cabello rubio que estaba a su alcance para evitar estamparse contra el suelo. Parte de su cuerpo quedó colgando a través de la espalda de T.K. hasta que, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía, se impulsó para regresar a su posición segura. T.K. soltó quejidos y exclamaciones de dolor durante todo el proceso.

—Te pasa por despertarme de esa manera—se quejó Patamon, reprendiéndolo.

—Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente—contestó T.K., riéndose un poco.

No culpaba a Patamon por quedarse dormido. No había podido descansar apropiadamente en toda la noche debido a un dolor de estómago producido por "quizás que comida rara del Digimundo", citando textualmente a Joe, que había ido a verlo esa misma mañana junto a ellos. Ya se sentía mejor, pero no tenía energía suficiente para volar y, ciertamente, no la suficiente para concentrarse. Aún así, T.K. necesitaba otro par de ojos que lo acompañara en su labor de vigilar los alrededores.

—Solo unos minutos más y te prometo que podrás dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —le prometió, entusiasta.

Patamon se limitó a soltar unos ruiditos que parecían ser un intento de afirmación. T.K. sabía que había transcurrido un buen tiempo sin tener alguna situación grave en el Digimundo, pero aún así, no quería confiarse. Los Digimon peligrosos seguían merodeando por ahí, y quizás la suerte no estaría de su lado esa mañana si decidía dejar de prestar atención durante varios segundos.

Y no podía permitirse eso. Por el bien de los que estaban ahí.

Por ella.

Giró un poco su cabeza para mirarla, para volver a verificar que siguiera ahí, sana y salva. Kari estaba a unos cuantos metros, agachada junto a uno de los arbustos y sosteniendo un pequeño racimo de rosas en su mano izquierda, mientras seguía usando la otra para buscar unas cuantas más y así apilarlas con el montón. Gatomon estaba cerca de ella, acompañándola en su labor tranquilamente y poniendo la cuota de conversación que hacía todo más agradable. Kari le respondía y, de vez en cuando, acompañaba sus respuestas con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tenía.

T.K. se obligó a apartar la vista o acabaría por desenfocarse totalmente de su objetivo. Kari producía en él ese efecto, había caído en la cuenta de eso tan solo unos pocos meses atrás. Y prefería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, reacio a enfrentar sentimientos que, muy probablemente, solo acabarían por causarle problemas.

Unos cuantos minutos después, sintió que Kari lo llamaba:

— ¡Listo! —Anunció, oliendo encantada las rosas que sujetaba en su mano—Son suficientes para hacer una bonita decoración.

La decoración a la que se refería era el regalo de Sora. Quizás comentó una sola vez lo mucho que le gustaba el jardín de flores del Digimundo, pero bastó eso para que Kari no lo olvidara más. Por más que lo intentaba, T.K. no podía evitar sentirse algo hipnotizado por esos pequeños detalles que ella siempre tenía cuando se trataba de los demás.

De pronto, Kari lo miró con más atención y contuvo una risita.

—Patamon está babeando sobre tu cabeza, T.K. —señaló, sacando al aludido del embobamiento causado por su mirada.

— ¡Ugh! —exclamó, moviendo al Digimon apresuradamente del lugar donde estaba prácticamente a punto de roncar. T.K. lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo removió un poco, esperando que de esa manera se despabilara un poco. Patamon ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Déjalo, no se va a despertar—dijo Gatomon.

T.K. se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Bueno, será mejor que regresemos antes de que oscurezca.

— ¡Espera! —Pidió Kari, pareciendo avergonzada de pronto—, ¿podríamos dar una vuelta por aquí? Es solo que me encanta este lugar y no sé cuando regresaré…

—Claro—T.K. respondió rápidamente, sonriéndole—, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar por el irregular sendero de tierra que se abría paso a través de la vegetación, charlando sobre cosas cotidianas como personas y rutinas. Cuando Gatomon preguntaba con recelo respecto a esos temas, Kari no podía evitar reír un poco y provocar que el Digimon frunciera el ceño, frustrado, y que T.K. se contagiara de su risa. Pocos minutos después, llegaron a la orilla que se extendía a lo largo de la isla, fundiéndose con el océano hasta un punto lejano del horizonte donde el sol estaba a punto de esconderse.

Kari se detuvo, y los demás la imitaron. Contemplaba con atención el paisaje, sumida en pensamientos que parecían llevársela lejos, flotando sobre el terreno que los distanciaba de aquel sol que estaba escapando. T.K. notaba cierta nostalgia en sus ojos, por lo que prefería darle su espacio para dejarla meditar con libertad en lugar de obligarla a hablar sobre ella. Si quería hacerlo, lo haría cuando estuviera preparada. Había aprendido eso con el paso de los años, y sabía que Gatomon también lo entendía, por lo que los acompañó en ese silencio.

—Tuve un sueño la otra noche—dijo, seria—. Con el Mar Oscuro.

Seguía estática con la vista en el sol, evadiendo los ojos de sus acompañantes y la mirada de preocupación que éstos se dirigieron ante la mención de aquel lugar.

—No lo recuerdes, Kari. No volverás ahí—respondió T.K., con convicción.

—Soñé que regresaba.

Entonces entendió el porqué de esa expresión melancólica.

—No permitiríamos que te lleven de vuelta, Kari, y sabes que te protegeré ante todo—expresó Gatomon, sosteniendo suavemente su mano entre sus garras.

Miró a T.K., con el temor aún claro en sus ojos.

— ¿Y si algo malo pasa, T.K.?

Él, intentando brindarle calma, puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Estaré ahí para ti, descuida.

En el rostro de Kari volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa que lo encantaba, y él ya se dio por pagado con eso. Se agachó para levantar a Gatomon en sus brazos y, acto seguido, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de T.K.

Podía haberse quedado así, agradecido por la compañía de Kari y la cercanía que ambos estaban compartiendo, pero el cielo ya estaba cubriéndose del azul oscuro característico de la noche absoluta.

—Debemos regresar—anunció, acomodando a Patamon en sus brazos y haciendo que Kari se enderezara, desilusionada por la forma en que el tiempo pareció correr tan rápido a su lado.


	2. I

**Nota de Autor:**

4:37 a.m. en mi país, y vengo a subir la continuación. Me dio un arrancazo de inspiración (_thank god_ por eso) y he aquí el resultado. Un agradecimiento enorme, de paso, a mis dos reviews previos :) Me dieron el ánimo suficiente para seguir esta historia, valoré muchísimo lo que escribieron.

Aprovecho de agregar que, para esta historia, puse a T.K. y Kari con 18-17 años respectivamente. En base a eso, ya podrán calcular la edad de los demás personajes.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>  
><em>—Algo malo ha ocurrido—<em>

Al despertar, se pudo dar cuenta de un par de cosas. Primero, que el apunte que le habían entregado en la clase de esa mañana aún permanecía sobre su cara tras quedarse dormido leyéndolo. Segundo, que por la ventana se colaba la oscuridad, abarcando todo su cuarto y siendo atenuada por el débil destello de las luces de la calle que conseguían colarse en franjas irregulares. Quizás eran las diez, pero podía ser una conjetura errónea.

Y tercero, que fue su celular lo que lo despertó. Seguía vibrando insistentemente sobre el velador contiguo a su cama, obligando a T.K. a acomodarse sobre su costado izquierdo para alcanzarlo hasta guiarlo a pocos centímetros de sus ojos, algo entrecerrados debido al sueño.

Cuando pensaba que podría tratarse de Matt, uno de sus padres o, incluso, algún compañero de su clase, sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante la sorpresa.

Era Tai.

T.K. miró la hora en la esquina de la pantalla. Su expresión se tornó confundida al no encontrar un motivo para que Tai lo estuviera llamando un jueves a las nueve cuarenta y cinco.

— ¿Si? —contestó, sonando un poco adormecido.

—T.K., ¿estás ocupado? —le preguntó Tai de forma apresurada. T.K. notó el nerviosismo en su voz, algo muy poco frecuente en él, lo que empezó a provocarle un repentino sentimiento de inquietud.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, sintiéndose completamente despierto de repente.

—Kari…—El pecho de T.K. pareció oprimirse. Bastó que Tai pronunciara ese nombre para que varias posibilidades, similares a pesadillas, se apoderaran de sus pensamientos— Kari está en el hospital—prosiguió Tai, confirmando, a su pesar, la opción que prevalecía por sobre las demás.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cómo está, Tai? —su voz se había alzado un poco a causa de los nervios, añadiendo a sus preguntas un tono demandante. T.K. se había levantado de su cama y ya estaba colocándose una chaqueta mientras aguardaba una respuesta, sosteniendo el celular con movimientos alternados entre sus manos y agarres entre su oreja y hombro.

Al otro lado de la línea, procurando prestar atención al tiempo que buscaba las llaves de su casa, T.K. escuchó una voz ininteligible que pareció hablar a través de un parlante. No era más que un sonido de fondo, uno que resultaba ser la confirmación de que Tai lo estaba llamando desde el hospital, donde debía estar toda su familia.

—Nos llamaron los policías—empezó a explicar, T.K. sintiendo que el pánico hacía acto de presencia—. Dijeron que una ambulancia se estaba llevando a Kari, que tuvieron que buscar el número de la casa en su celular porque ella no estaba en condiciones de…

— ¿Qué pasó? —Tuvo que interrumpir a Tai, ya que la impaciencia parecía estar a punto de volverlo demente.

Estaba acercándose a la puerta del departamento, agradeciendo que su madre hubiera decidido salir unas horas con sus amigas esa misma noche y así poder irse sin demora a su destino. Una vez ahí, se encargaría de enviarle un mensaje informándole sobre su paradero, pero primero debía sacarse todos esos temores que se le antojaban un calvario.

—Kari estaba volviendo de la casa de una amiga, y pasó por una calle donde hubo un accidente—T.K. estuvo a punto de volver a bombardear la línea telefónica con preguntas que ya caían en el terror, pero Tai se apresuró en el relato de su historia—. ¡Ella está bien! Estaba a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde pasó todo. El tema es…—Tai aún parecía un poco conmocionado por la velocidad a la que parecía estar ocurriendo todo, como si hablar de ello fuese una rara forma de asimilarlo— El tema es que vio cómo atropellaron a una chica.

T.K. se encontraba en el ascensor de su edificio, rogando llegar al primer piso lo más pronto posible. Al escuchar aquello, casi pudo imaginar con precisión lo que Kari tuvo que haber visto: Una chica (joven quizás) siendo golpeada por un auto, impactando de lleno con el cristal delantero y saliendo disparada por el aire hasta dar con el pavimento, como un costal de huesos rotos a través del cual comenzaba a salir sangre…

— ¿Está muerta? —Preguntó, casi seguro de la respuesta.

—Sí—podía imaginar a Tai, asintiendo, mientras se sentaba en alguno de los asientos que están en los pasillos del hospital de Odaiba—, estaban llevándose su cuerpo mientras traían a Kari.

Estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso, el descenso pareció eterno. Por más que quisiera, no lograría comprender lo que Kari debió sentir en ese momento. Lo ponía nervioso solo pensar en estar en su lugar y, peor aún, intentar ver todo eso desde la perspectiva de ella. Tratar de vislumbrar la forma en que se debió desmoronar internamente, el shock de esa escena, el pánico que seguiría a la crisis de nervios que requirió sacarla de ahí…

No quiso seguir pensando. En lugar de eso, corrió al exterior de su edificio y tomó el primer taxi que encontró en dirección al hospital.

Cuando llegó, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Tai, sentado tal como había imaginado previamente. Éste alzó la vista al escuchar los pasos apresurados de T.K. aproximándose por el pasillo del hospital, donde esquivaba ágilmente a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

—Gracias por venir—dijo Tai, después de saludarlo—, de verdad.

T.K. notó la angustia en los ojos de Tai, una preocupación de tal envergadura que no había visto en él desde la vez que Kari se enfermó en el Digimundo y no conseguía dar con la medicina necesaria para ayudarla. Su hermana era su debilidad y no era un secreto para nadie.

— ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó, aún sin creer que quince minutos atrás estaba durmiendo en su departamento.

—Con Kari—respondió, desanimado—. Insistieron en verla, aunque el doctor a cargo les dijo que no está en su mejor estado.

A T.K. empezó a invadirlo el miedo. Quería ver a Kari, pero temía lo que encontraría al cruzar la puerta. Tai podía tener el emblema del valor, pero probablemente sus temores fueran similares. El pensar en Kari, triste, desolada y destrozada, lo deprimía como si fuera él quien se encontrara en una habitación de hospital.

—Matt y Sora también están aquí, fueron a un negocio cercano a comprar algo de comida para todos. Si puedes llamar a otros amigos en común que tengan, te lo agradecería—comentó Tai, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones—. No sabía qué hacer, T.K. —era raro escucharlo así, tan inseguro y desdichado a la vez— Ni siquiera puedo creer que ella esté de nuevo en este lugar.

T.K. se sintió agradecido de que decidiera llamar a sus amigos en lugar de enfrentar la situación por sí mismo. Sabía que Tai podía ser bastante cerrado cuando se lo proponía, sobre todo en situaciones donde aquello que le importaba se veía comprometido. Todos se preocupaban por Kari, y tuvo la noción certera de que si el resto hubiera estado en Odaiba para esa fecha, también habrían acudido al hospital apenas se los hubieran pedido.

Las puertas dobles que cerraban uno de los pasillos cercanos se abrieron, mostrando a los padres de los hermanos Yagami. Su madre aún tenía el contorno de los ojos rojizos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas, y su padre no lucía mucho mejor, con expresión desolada. Tai fue a hablar con ellos, mientras T.K. se apartaba un poco para darles un momento de privacidad que sentía que no debía interrumpir. Caminó un poco por el pasillo, deteniéndose para sacar su teléfono celular para mandarle un mensaje a su madre y, de paso, hacer caso a la sugerencia de Tai y llamar a Cody y Yolei.

Aunque no todos lograran verla, T.K. esperaba que se diera cuenta que no estaba sola.

Rogaba por eso.


	3. II

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: **Bueno, ya arreglé el problema que me dieron a conocer en reviews (¡gracias!) Ahí queda claro que era tarde en la madrugada ya que en un arranque de sueño ni siquiera me aseguré de tomar el doc correcto. Lamento las molestias, aquí está el verdadero capítulo.

**Nota de Autor:**

Antes que nada, lamento mucho la demora en la publicación de este capítulo. Como no me gusta valerme de excusas baratas, apelaré a la sinceridad al decir que me emocioné demasiado mirando una serie y dejé la escritura de lado durante varios días. I know, merezco que me peguen (?)

Costó que saliera la inspiración pero, como es usual, emergió de madrugada. Siempre lo mismo. Aquí son las 4:15 a.m.

Aprovecho de agradecer los reviews que han dejado. Infinitas gracias, en serio, toda crítica a la historia resulta útil al momento de escribirla y me alegra mucho enterarme que les ha gustado. Debo advertir de antemano que soy fanática de desarrollar las tramas con algo de lentitud, así que quizás eso les cause sufrimiento, tal vez (?)

Como sea, espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy, haré el esfuerzo por actualizar mañana :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>  
><em>—Espacios y almas vacías—<em>

T.K. no sabía cuantos minutos llevaba haciendo lo mismo. Su pierna izquierda se movía frenéticamente, como digna representación de los latidos nerviosos que sentía chocar contra su pecho. Tai, eventualmente, iba a salir por las puertas que conducían al pasillo y entonces sería su turno de ver a Kari.

El tema era que, por más que intentara mentalizarse, imaginar cada escenario posible y tratar de armar monólogos que caían en lo redundante, simplemente no conseguía sentirse preparado. No estaba listo para lo que le esperaba en cosa de minutos, ya que sabía por la expresión de los padres de Tai que sus nulas esperanzas de ver a Kari sonreír ya se podían ir al fondo de un tacho de basura.

Y esa visión estaba aniquilando sus nervios, empujándolos hasta su límite.

Hubo pocas situaciones donde tuvo que ver a Kari sufrir, en un estado donde realmente la plagaban los sentimientos más oscuros; cuando enfermaba seriamente (cosa que no pasaba hacía ya varios años), cuando tenía unos cuantos problemas en su casa o cuando, ocasionalmente, la confianza en sí misma parecía ser engullida por el mundo exterior y las circunstancias. Y, por supuesto, el Mar Oscuro. Pese a todo, T.K. supo cómo socorrerla para así volver a ver esa sonrisa que irradiaba la luz más brillante de todas, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para recuperar a la Kari de siempre pese a cada dificultad.

Pero este hecho ya se salía de su alcance, se burlaba de él en su propia cara como diciéndole "nada servirá". ¿Qué podía hacer la esperanza para reavivar una luz totalmente engullida por las tinieblas?

—T.K., intenta tranquilizarte—le pidió Matt, sentado a su lado. Los brazos cruzados, la postura derecha y la mirada serena le trajeron a T.K. recuerdos del pasado, donde su hermano lucía de la misma manera cuando sus meditaciones parecían apartarlo del resto del grupo. Esta vez, Matt intentaba brindarle un aire de calma que parecía difícil de conseguir en semejante problema.

—No dejo de pensar…—aunque tratara, no podía verbalizar todos los miedos que llevaba consigo desde que comenzó todo.

—Tranquilízate—repitió—, debes hacerlo de alguna manera. Ella te necesita.

Y esa última frase fue lo que obligó a T.K. a intentar, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, buscar alguna manera adecuada de afrontar la situación. En medio de ese silencio, apenas interrumpido por la charla en voz baja de Sora con Yolei y Cody, debía pensar en el bien de ella. Porque todo ese asunto no iba a mejorar en nada si él solo contribuía con más ansiedad y angustia.

Justo en medio de ese pensamiento, el sonido de las puertas dobles lo descolocó.

Ver a Tai caminando como un cuerpo ausente por el pasillo y con la expresión a punto de descomponerse en llanto hizo que el pánico que creía haber enterrado volviera a emerger a la superficie. Sentía que su corazón lo golpeaba sin piedad, como si de una carrera se tratase.

—T.K. —lo llamó Matt, notando claramente el terror en los ojos de su hermano, uno que solo había divisado en ocasiones que se podían contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

T.K. respiró hondo, esforzándose por disimular la avalancha de sentimientos que llevaba en su interior. Debía calmarse, tenía que hacerlo…

Pero en un caso así, sobre todo tratándose de Kari, todo se hacía peor.

Los demás comenzaron a pasarle tarjetas, regalos y un enorme arreglo de globos (cortesía de Yolei) para que se los llevara a su habitación. Iban a darle el alta al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, pero aún así querían que tuviera todas esas cosas con ella en un esfuerzo por acompañarla en la lejanía. El doctor de turno les había pedido que solo uno pasara a la sala debido a que Kari se encontraba exhausta, y todos decidieron que T.K. calzaba perfecto como representante. Pasó al lado de Tai, sin tener idea de qué decirle o si intentar hablarle serviría de algo siquiera.

Mientras pasaba por las puertas, trató de pensar en cualquier cosa para relajar su mente y su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa serviría, lo primero que viniera a su mente. Recordó inmediatamente la primera vez que Davis los había acompañado al Digimundo y lo pasmado que parecía estar ante todo. Increíblemente, sintió ganas de soltar una risa disimulada ante el recuerdo y quiso contárselo a Kari para que rieran a carcajadas juntos.

Este último pensamiento se ensombreció al instante.

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba afuera de la habitación donde estaba Kari. Una fuerza externa más grande parecía haber dejado plantados sus pies contra el suelo ya que sentía que no podía dar un paso más. El miedo seguía creciendo, como si fuera un monstruo que se alimentaba con cada segundo y no podía ser detenido.

T.K. respiró hondo y, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, entró a verla.

Estaba sentada en su cama, de tal manera que su mentón se apoyaba contra las rodillas y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas por encima de la manta. Estaba con la vista fija en la ventana, manteniendo su rostro ladeado y dándole a T.K. una vista limitada de sus facciones.

Le tomó un segundo volver a reaccionar y decidió que no había tiempo que perder.

—Hola, Kari—saludó, intentando sonar alegre pese a todo—. ¡Mira! —Ella ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia. Debía seguir intentándolo— ¡Todos vinieron para estar contigo y te obsequiaron todas estas cosas!

En el ambiento sintió algo pesado, como un aura amarga que intentaba invadirlo a cada silencio que se formaba. T.K. no iba a permitírselo, su determinación se volvió sorprendentemente clara al encontrarse en el momento que tanto temor previo le había ocasionado.

Dejó todos los objetos que llevaba consigo en un estante al lado de la cama, procediendo a mover una silla cercana con el fin de sentarse cerca de Kari. La miró por unos pocos segundos, aguardando algún indicio o señal de que, efectivamente, sabía que él estaba ahí.

_Nada_.

Frente a eso, T.K. trató de tomar una de las manos de Kari, esperando que zafara su agarre alrededor de sus piernas para así permitirle ese pequeño contacto. De haberse tratado de otra circunstancia, se habría puesto muy ansioso al intentar hacer algo como eso, ya que muy pocas veces había tratado de empujar el límite de la amistad que los separaba y que parecía estar muy en claro. Para entonces ya no le importaba, no cuando ella se encontraba en tal condena.

Aún así, ella no zafó su agarre, como si fuera una estatua rígida y no una persona.

—Kari, soy yo—dijo con voz lastimada. Carraspeó en un intento por mantenerse firme—. Estoy aquí, tal como te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, T.K. se movió para sentarse en un espacio vacío contiguo a Kari. Desde ahí, conseguiría mirarla y quizás su misión tendría una leve pizca de éxito.

Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió un vacío abrirse espacio en su pecho.

Fue como si el aura siniestra hubiese logrado su cometido, y peor aún, como si esa aura emergiera de la misma Kari, escapando a través de esa mirada de luto que emanaba. Sus ojos, llenos de energía e ilusión en cada recuerdo de T.K., no eran más que dos espacios huecos carentes de emoción. Los ojos de un fantasma, un cuerpo inerte que parecía no tener nada en su interior.

Empezando a desesperarse, usó su mano derecha para acariciar el cabello de Kari. Debía conseguirlo, no podía dejar que el aura ganara…

_Regresa_, suplicaba por dentro, aterrado ante la visión de ese ente que había tomado el lugar de su amiga y que no acarreaba más que oscuridad al cuerpo inerte. _Vuelve, por favor._

—Hey, Kari—intentó llamar su atención, agregando algo más de entusiasmo a su voz—, ¿recuerdas cuando Davis fue por primera vez al Digimundo con nosotros? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos reímos? —No hubo respuesta— Kari…

T.K. empezó a tener un horrible presentimiento. Podía forcejear, pegarle una cachetada, pedirle a gritos una respuesta, incluso tratar de abrazarla, y ninguna de esas cosas funcionaría. Nada funcionaría.

— ¿Kari? —preguntó débilmente, sintiendo su esperanza desvanecerse.

Y lo supo. La chica sonriente, la portadora del emblema de la luz, ya no estaba.


End file.
